World So Cold
by ashviciousrawrrrr
Summary: Castiel takes interest in Athena, a human who possesses the gift to see all things supernatural. He tells her to travel with the Winchesters and help them in their journey. This only brings her attention from the angels, especially Lucifer.  Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural. Those rights belong to Eric Kripke and the CW network. No matter how much I wish the adorable awkward angel, Castiel, belonged to me he does not. The plot that you recognize does not belong to me. Athena and her seperate plot do belong to me. **

* * *

I'll never forget the first time I saw him. He was standing there awkwardly, just watching the children play on the jungle gym. Some might have thought badly of this but somehow I could tell he just enjoyed the laughter, the _angelic_ innocence they possessed. When I laid eyes on him, I knew he was unlike me and the people around me. For I was able to see the things that normal humans could not see. I was gifted with the ability to see the faces of demons. I could see spirits that were hanging between the veil of life and death, the real idenity of a ghoul, a possessing ghost.. but what I saw before me was unlike anything I had ever seen.

He was wearing normal clothes, a black suit, a tan trench coat and a blue tie that hung loosely around his neck. I cocked my head to the side as I took in the rest of him. Around him, he gave off a golden aura. Even looking at him, I felt at strangely at ease. But even his gruff appearance, with his five o'clock shadow wasn't what I enjoyed the most about him. Two giant wings sprouted out of his shoulders, they were truely the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. They looked to be made of long, soft, white feathers. I longed to touch them, to feel their softness.. I wondered if I even could touch them.

I swallowed hard and reached the decision to approach him. I felt inferior to him, like I should bow down to what he was. An angel of God, standing right here before me.. I didn't want to believe my eyes. Of course, I was a firm believer in God but never in my life had I seen and angel. Evil on this world was everywhere, while the good was scarcely seen. He seemed to notice me as I slowly approached him. His blue eyes watched me, almost like he was curious of my actions. I licked over my lips as my green eyes once again found their way to his wings. I was amazed by their beauty.

"You're an angel?" I managed to speak with my voice sounding rather small and insignificant. His brows furrowed at me and he cocked his head to the side, almost like he was examining me. I nervously swallowed and tried to slow down my heartbeat. I'm sure he could tell that it was beating furiously inside my chest.

"What are you?" he asked me. His voice was low and his words sounded like a warning. I tucked a piece of my golden blonde hair behind my ear, allowing my hand to linger on my skin as I continued to meet his gaze. My eyes never left his even though I so desperately wanted to look away from him. I did not deserve to look at his angelic beauty.. The things I have done, the sins I've committed.. I fought to hold back tears even thinking about it. The things I am able to see, push me to do sin. I was simply unable to just allow those demons to roam this planet. I had no choice but to kill them, to kill their vessels.. "Who are you?.." The angel questioned more appropriately. I broke away from my thoughts and fell victim to the gaze of his piercing blue eyes.

"Athena." I said in responce. He continued to stare at me. I felt vulnerable. It was almost like he was looking through the green stained windows and into my soul.

"The Goddess?" He asked, his brow raising out of curiousity. A part of me was intrigued. Never before had I encountered a God. Quickly, I wondered what their aura would be like.. If it would be golden like the angel's aura before me. I was pulled out of my thinking as his gaze still seemed to stare into me.

I shook my head, "No. The human." I responded. I licked over my lips as I hesitantly looked away. I couldn't stand to witness his blue eyes stare into me any longer in fear that he could see the black tainted spot on my soul. From my peripheral vision, I saw him tilt his head a little towards me. Slowly, his tounge protruded from his mouth to wet his lips before he spoke again. He went to speak but suddenly decided to refrain.

"How was it you were able to sense me?" His voice was filled with curiousity. My hazel eyes shifted, looking from his blue eyes up to his magnificant wings. They floated magically in the air, the wind softly blowing through the snow white feathers. Suddenly they jerked inward as they were pulled closer to him. My eyes followed them before I threw my attention to the ground. "Wait.. You are able to see my wings?" Slowly I looked up to meet his intent gaze. I nodded my head. His lips formed into a partial smile, if you could even call it that.. His stone Façade faltered as his face softened towards me. "You are truely unique. I have not encountered anyone whom was able to see that visage." His voice led me to believe that he was shocked it could even occur that I could see his beautiful wings.

"Thank you I suppose.." I said, not exactly knowing what I should say. Blood rushed to my cheeks in a blush. I looked away momentarily, hoping that he would not know his compliment had my head soaring in the clouds. "How is it that I have never seen an angel before?" I changed the subject in hopes to learn why there was an angel walking the earth as a man. The angel's eyes flickered to the sky for a few seconds. It didn't go unnoticed. I wondered if he was looking for other angels.. or even something else.

"We have never had a reason."

_Castiel, they have failed to stop the raising of Samhain. The seal is broken. I told you we should have obliterated this town. How you tolerate the humans is completely beyond my knowledge. _I looked around to the source of the deep booming voice but it was nowhere to be found. Finally I looked to the angel, presumably this Castiel, for an answer. Before I could even choke out a question, he spoke quickly.

"I must go." His great white wings spread out before me, showing me their span. They looked to be a little over ten feet. The sun glistened through the feathers as he brought them down in one fluid motion. The gust blew past me, throwing my hair in every direction. I reached up and scratched my head. I let out a sigh before turning around and heading back in the direction of the motel I was staying at. No longer did I have the desire to go to the library to do some research on the town. Somehow, I knew exactly what I should look up. Samhain and the breaking of seals. It all sounded strange but I just had to know more. I knew this was the reason I was brought to this town. Intuition led me here and I wasn't about to leave..

* * *

Timeline; This story begins in the forth season, during the episode **It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester**. Athena stumbles upon Castiel while he is in the park.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural. Those rights belong to Eric Kripke and the CW network. No matter how much I wish the adorable awkward angel, Castiel, and the equally hot Winchester brothers belonged to me, they do not. The plot that you recognize does not belong to me. Athena and her seperate plot do belong to me. That is all. Enjoy Chapter two(:**

* * *

My fingers lingered on the keyboard of my laptop as I let out a much awaited yawn. The clock on the wall read 9:30. The darkness had really gotten to me, seeing as I was about ready to fall asleep. I closed my laptop and pushed it away from me. I grabbed my small handgun and put it safely under my shirt. I added my black peacoat to the mix to hide the buldge of my shirt. Not many people would appreciate a young woman carrying around a gun. Most would think I was mental and lock me away. Others would just shoot first and ask the questions later. The research on Samhain did not make me feel safe walking around outside, especially tonight. It was Halloween and if what I heard earlier serves me correctly, Samhain was risen and tonight he would release upon us his army of evil and undead. In a short hour of research, I knew just about everything I could know about this.

But then rose the mentioning of the seals. No matter how many different words I typed in, google gave me nothing in return. I let out a sigh as I shut the door and shoved the keys into my pocket. Looking around at the darkness, something just didn't feel right. I put my hands into my pockets and walked down the street. My green eyes scanned the area but I found nothing. I let my feet carry me towards the library but was soon distracted with a certain feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked up to the second story of the building, a bright burning light shinned brightly out the windows. I looked around before walking off towards the building. Quickly, I found the stairs and climbed them two at a time. I pulled my gun out and cocked it, holding it with two hands carefully.

"Whoa!" I turned around to see a man about my age, probably older. He was taller than me, standing at about 6'3". I saw him swallow nervously before shifting his eyes to the gun in my hands. I saw no evil within in, so I lowered the gun to my side. "What do you think you're doin'?" He asked, his voice making it seem like I was a child. "You a hunter?" He quickly asked. I went to respond to him but a ringing noise in my ears stopped me. It got louder and louder in my head but the man in front of me appeared to be unphased by the growing loudness. I clutched my head with my free hand. _Samhain is dead. Castiel, your faith in the meat puppets amazes me.. _I did not get to hear the rest of the angel's complains because the darkness swallowed me whole.

I breathed in and smelled an oddly familiar scent, the scent of whiskey and pizza. I roused myself and sat up, allowing my green eyes to scan the room. Although it was similiar to the motel room I had rented, it was not my room. It smelled a little too much like cologne. A loud sigh came from the floor just below the foot of the bed, followed by a muffled snore. Cautiously, I slid to the end of the bed and peered off the edge. On the floor laid a sleeping man. He looked peaceful but something struck me as strange. He was a normal human but it seemed that his aura was clouded. Usually, the aura of humans was plain and crystal clear, but his was murky and clouded.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." My head snapped around to see the man from before. I faintly recalled him reaching out to my as my body fell towards the ground in my unconsciousness. Obviously he didn't catch me because my head was pounding at about a thousand miles per minute.

"Who are you two?" I demanded, reaching for my gun but discovered that it was nowhere to be found. The man flashed me a smirk and pulled out my silver gun from behind his back.

"Looking for this? I suggest you start talkin' sugar." He put the weapon down on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed. He kept his distance from me, his green eyes never leaving me once. I hesitated to talk so instead he opened his mouth to speak again. "You know you talk in your sleep.. Said some pretty interesting things." His face turned serious. Under his gaze, I felt my stomach churning. Should I tell him? Or no? I bit at my bottom lip out of habit before taking in a deep breath.

"Okay look.. I'm a hunter." I confessed, even though I withheld some valuable information. I didn't trust them just yet, so I wasn't about to go blabbing my secret to them. Not like they would understand anyway. I was a freak. That's exactly why I never told anyone. Well only a few select people, two of which are already dead.

"Some hunter you are. You passed out, holdin' your head mumbling about angels." He eyed me suspiciously until I finally sighed and decided to tell him.

"I hear angels talk, okay? Well not until yesterday. I was overwhelmed with this fuzzy ringing feeling in my head and I just lost it." I tried to explain. I remembered how their voice rang in my head and made me dizzy. I stood up and snatched my gun off the table. I shoved it back into the waist of my jeans and hid it under my baggy shirt and peacoat. My green eyes found his and I wanted to swoon. I was not the type of girl to go swooning over a guy but the man in front of me seemed perfect in so many ways. He had that 'rough around the edges' look, but one look in his green eyes said differently. I distracted myself with my phone, which I felt vibrating in the back pocket of my jeans. I flipped open the phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello." I said into the reciever. I dully noted that the man's leafy green eyes never left me. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see him checking me out. His eyes lingered on the curves of my body. He licked over his lips and continued to stare, much like a lion would stalk their prey. In this case I was the prey and he was the large cat, ready to pounce. A smirk came to my lips as I turned away from him and gave all my attention to the call.

"It's Coby.. I need your help." His voice sounded frantic and scared. I clutched the phone tighter against my ear, listening to ever single noice on the other end.

"What is it Coby?" I questioned, growing worried. Jacoby Carver is a good friend of mine, and is also a fellow hunter. I met him on a hunt and ever since we managed to remain friends. I haven't talked to him in a while though, he got really into tracking a few demons - demons that just so happened to kill his family and friends. Lately, he only called me to talk business. He only called when he needed help, but never before has he sounded so afraid.

"Angels.. Angels Athena. Fucking angels!" My face scrunched together and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"What about them?" I pressed the subject, curious as to what he could be talking about.

"They want me to find someone.. but they're innocent. Athena you have to get to her first. I'm gonna stall them." I heard something loud on the other end. It sounded like something shattering, maybe a glass or a window. "Find Anna Milton!" he demanded before the line went dead. I could not get over the panic and fear in his voice. I bit at my bottom lip. Perhaps if I summoned Castiel he could tell me something about this. I wonder if he would even tell me. Then again, he did seem very laid back. Nothing like what I thought an angel would be..

"What was that about?" I turned around to come face to face with the green eyed man. He was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face and neck. My breath got caught up in my throat and it felt like I was unable to even speak. I forced down the nerves and looked towards the door.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I really should be on my way." For a moment it looked like he was going to grab my arm as I stepped towards the door. But he never reached out for me. I felt his eyes on me. I slammed the door behind me and made my way to my room.


End file.
